


[双王子][洛里安/洛斯里克]血缘诅咒-Ⅱ

by Poria



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: 洛城话你知：震惊！国王强迫亲子不伦，王子忤逆父上抛弃臣民！
Relationships: Lorian Elder Prince/Lothric Younger Prince
Kudos: 18





	[双王子][洛里安/洛斯里克]血缘诅咒-Ⅱ

**Author's Note:**

> Attention  
> *《黑暗之魂3》，雷+大量私设，我流OOC魂学预警，不适及时退出，不要骂我蟹蟹  
> *r18g，骨科incest，群p，non-con。禁止出警！  
> *设定接前篇“血缘诅咒-Ⅰ”

（上）

这是一个可怕的时代，夕阳日渐西沉，时间变得粘稠凝固，而瘟疫骑士跨坐高马，于各教区之间游荡肆虐街头。

平民因疫病而陆续失去对国王欧斯罗艾斯的忠诚，尽管在洛斯里克鼎盛时期他们曾光荣宣誓此生效忠国家。苦难会消磨信任与善良，也会揭露丑恶与贪婪。不知是从哪个教区开始，洛城内四处流传神秘王妃的故事。人们无力也无意辨别故事真伪，只顾在破败的街头把这个令人发指的故事以瘟疫速度传播。

洛斯里克历经数代国王，王的权力通过血脉传承。然而，无人知晓历任王妃的生平，甚至连一个名字也说不出。这不是因为洛城对外族或女性的漠视，而是因为这整座王城建立在一个畸形到匪夷所思的续任机制之上。

相传在很久以前的神之世代，太阳王葛温膝下有太阳王女葛温艾薇雅嫁与火神弗兰为妻。太阳王族的寿命无穷尽，火神却并非永生之神。他煞费苦心只求延续自己的统治，于某一日突显灵光，得到一个方法。他与王妃诞下神裔王子，等到王子成长健硕将成年时，便灭除他的灵魂，把自己的灵魂连同意识和记忆全部转移到孩子的身上，并娶自己为妻为母的葛温艾薇雅为新一任洛斯里克王妃。这一过程不断循环往复，国王籍此逃脱肉体的腐毁，凭借太阳王女实现永生。

这就是洛斯里克的永恒回交机制，也是历任国王皆有王妃，而臣民却从不知王妃来历与生平的原因。这种震惊世人的行为不需要让平民得知，既不利于维护稳定统治，也无更多益处。为防止王族秘辛泄露，火神在第一次转生成功后就割去葛温艾薇雅的舌头，让她无法与别人倾诉，秘密无从泄露。不仅如此，为妻为母的太阳王女被永久囚禁在国王庭院，无数骑士严加看守，禁止任何人进入庭院，哪怕是年幼的王子也从未见过自己的生母。每一任小王子在尚有自己的灵魂时不知道自己有母后，只知父王，和一个被全副武装的巡逻把守的庭院。

人不得以人的意志和道德加诸神明之身，亦不可菲薄妄断，浇封落锁。长久以来，洛城的国王在名义上更迭，实质却都在同一人统治下，在此经过千百年的繁荣稳定。周遭小国的权力倾轧与覆灭为这座城池注入外来技术与人口，带来对龙族的崇敬与荣誉感，洛斯里克最终发展为最强大的治域。

△△△

时间流逝，逐渐进入当代。王妃生育欧斯罗艾斯以后，国王侵占王子欧斯罗艾斯的身躯并加冕，之后葛温艾薇雅继任新一任王妃。

统治者意识到此时代初火将衰，火之世代即将于不远的未来终结。为了延续神火的燃烧，他四处觅捕强者，或诱骗或逼迫，令他们投身烈火，奉献自我。欧斯罗艾斯不止抓捕薪王，更思考利用神族血脉以延续初火，毕竟曾经就是太阳王葛温延长了初火的燃烧。

他决定令王妃生育孪生子，将更具神性的那一个当作柴薪用以投火。毕竟洛城王子是太阳王的后裔，流淌着神的血脉。可是葛温艾薇雅的命运决定其在一个时代只能诞下一名子嗣，无法先后生出两位王子。于是整个国家的智慧贤者都在想法设法寻找第二位王子诞生的可能。在王妃怀上洛里安的时候，大书库的贤者鼓动欧斯罗艾斯，使用诡异的邪术将王妃体内的幼小灵魂强行分离，人为创造出第二位子嗣，即使他的灵魂非常幽微。

这是太阳王女第数不清多少次的分娩，她在痛苦、尖叫与昏厥之中生下长子洛里安，随即幼子也滑出体外。身形瘦小羸弱的幼子紧攥着兄长的手掌，与他十指相扣。

小王子的神性超越其兄长，在父王的决定下被赐名洛斯里克，与这个国家同名。大王子健壮强韧，在年少时已能看出其武力非凡，颇有王室气概，欧斯罗艾斯计划等他成年后就占据这副孔武有力的躯壳；小王子因其波折的诞生经历和怪异使命，出生即伴有诅咒，经年累月体弱多病，但强大的神力与自身聪慧促使他精于术法。二位王子自诞生后便被廷监抚养，从未见到母亲，更不知有其存在。

不断生育不断回交导致葛温艾薇雅承受自然的诅咒，太阳王女逐渐畸形化，她的神力一次次流逝，加上违逆自然赋予“唯一子嗣”的王女的命运，她最终堕为一只无法言语的生蛆怪物，彻底失去为洛城诞下子嗣的资格。

失去价值的棋子被国王无情抛弃。欧斯罗艾斯为了与埃尔德里奇交好，扶持更多薪王，将生蛆的怪物送给埃尔德里奇。后者作为教派圣者，将旧日神族更名罗莎莉亚，鼓吹为新兴幽邃教派的主神重生之母。旧王室被从一个监牢转移到另一个监牢，受到万千人在教堂朝拜。他们渴望主神为他们降下重生的希望，以免去现世病痛与死亡的折磨。罗莎莉亚在梦中预见发青舌头和她曾经的孩子们，终日终夜低吟啜泣。

这便是双王子躲进大书库导致王族声望降至最低之前，洛城最流行的一则王室丑闻。

（中）

每日打扫房间的时候，下人为小王子献上新鲜花束，为苦闷无趣的生活带来一些装点。洛斯里克从未离开宫殿，遑论城外的世界。他认识各式各样的鲜花，仅限于已经修剪完毕插进花瓶的嫩枝，他从未亲眼见过扎根泥土的、充满鲜活生命力的花朵。

装在精美花瓶中的花与王子本人并无二质，都被精心呵护并囚禁着。洛斯里克自出生伊始就被祈祷布温暖包裹，只因他过于瘦小又脆弱，必须依靠外界力量存活。十余年来，他从未穿过其他任何衣着，日夜紧披一块暗黑的布料，看起来不像一名王室成员，反而像从十分远处而来的衣衫褴褛的朝圣者。只有帽衫上嵌连数颗宝石的金链坠饰尚体现其身份不凡，而那些瑰丽耀眼的五彩宝石仅仅是因为其治愈复康的功能才被赐给洛斯里克。

他在属于自己的豪华寝殿内奄奄一息，苟且存活，这已经是常态。父王欧斯罗艾斯就像中了遗忘咒术，很少召见或看望他，而王宫内也不存在朋友，他的生活仅靠一人带来意义和希望，那就是兄长洛里安。

洛里安几近成年，已经只身击败过混沌的恶魔王子。拜恶魔王子所赐，他的王子大剑沾染混沌之熔岩，近观可以看到裂缝内的岩浆，以及蒸汽从剑刃蒸腾而出。相比于在民间的形象不甚清晰的洛斯里克，大王子洛里安有赫赫战功和不世威名，身型高大英俊，又有品性忠诚勇毅，在王室声望尚可时曾广受臣民爱戴，民众皆传言大王子会继承大统，维护王城稳定治世。

只有洛斯里克知道，洛里安本人对荣誉和成就并不在意，他仅是履行自己身为王子的义务，服从父王命令。洛里安大概情愿用王国的繁荣换取王弟身体康健，而不在乎百姓的评议。

如有必要，长王子会这么做。他们不只是双生子，还是分享同一灵魂源泉的两具躯体，魂灵的纠葛更甚于血脉相亲。无二的特别的亲密早已胜过人间一切感情，无论是手足还是夫妻，没有人能比他们的灵魂更契合。

洛斯里克渴求兄长的消息。此时一名女仆进入洛斯里克的寝室，低声告诉小王子其兄长已班师归来。洛里安前段时间出城作战，洛斯里克不知道哥哥具体去了哪里，因为哥哥不肯告诉他详情，以免他过于担心。大王子昨天深夜回到王都，洛斯里克已经歇息，没有第一时间得知。或许洛里安昨夜悄悄来过洛斯里克的房间，将目光落在熟睡的弟弟的脸上，带着幸福与爱意接受灵魂的洗尘。

洛斯里克不愿忍受等待兄长的难耐时刻，他顾不上那么多，赤脚喘气以他最快的速度跑向兄长的寝殿。他好久没看见洛里安了，久到他一双手数不过来时间，指甲生长也无心修剪。兄长的怀抱和气味令他无比怀念，洛斯里克此刻只想融化在兄长的温柔庇护下。

洛斯里克很少在王宫走动，下人们谈及小王子时从不小心翼翼避讳着。在洛斯里克即将迈入一条回廊时，他听到有人窃窃私语提及他的名字。洛斯里克并不在意，步伐依旧，直到听到一个怪异的内容。有人不久前窃听到国王的柴薪计划，小王子要作为祭品被献给初火。

洛斯里克猛然停住，他的大脑处理这句话还给不出反应。一直以来，他比起兄长自惭形秽，知道将来必定由洛里安承袭国王，他不求封爵和封地，只求自己能在宫殿中长久与兄长相伴。

如果，如果注定要成为初火的柴薪，他将在不久的未来与王兄永别。

不想死，这是洛斯里克第一个念头，他定了定心神，叩开洛里安寝殿的门。洛里安刚换上甲胄，看到洛斯里克颇感意外。“弟弟，我正要去看望你。”

洛斯里克走近他，他自然而然单膝蹲下。兄弟间的身高差距太大，洛斯里克无法与哥哥并肩。洛斯里克抱住哥哥，亲了亲哥哥的眼睑，又亲了亲哥哥的脸颊。洛里安消瘦些许，但依旧精神昂扬，抱起弟弟坐在床上。

洛斯里克每每与兄长见面俱是十分欢欣，可这次却心神不宁。即使在哥哥宽阔又温暖的怀抱里，他依然无法忘却听来的消息，哪怕一秒钟都不行。洛里安一如既往讲述洛城以外的风光见闻，希望能过他的眼睛和唇舌给弟弟带来一片任意遐想的空间，像带着洛斯里克一起游历而又避免弟弟暴露于战斗的风险之中。以往洛斯里克会全神贯注听哥哥的见闻，可这次他满心只有一个念头，他不想投入火炉，他害怕与兄长分别。

不久后，洛斯里克将这份痛苦与恐慌说给贤者老师，他们教授小王子术法，是这个国度最智慧的权威。洛斯里克原以为老师们能想出两全其美的方法，既不需要他牺牲，也可以服从欧斯罗艾斯传火的意愿。然而，在一片沉默中有一个声音道出智慧：苦短的一生只该为自己负责，如果屈从而做不愿做的事，只会有无穷尽的悔恨和憎怨等着他。

他此后于十数个夜晚失眠，漆黑的夜空里连星星也不再眨眼。他的肉体更加虚弱，连一根羽毛落在肩上的重量都令他喘息，可他的灵魂更加坚定了。洛斯里克带着贤者教授的箴言再次踏入洛里安的寝殿，再次令王兄感到意外。从前几乎都是洛里安去陪伴弟弟，洛斯里克很少走动，这么频繁的出入长王子寝宫更是罕见。他有预感有重要的事情发生，或即将要发生。

他怎么说得出口？诸如“父王要把我作为祭品牺牲”的可怕的字眼，连想象都透出阴森与腐臭。除了欧斯罗艾斯，还有哪个父亲狠心到足以亲手葬送孩子？洛斯里克在无助与绝望的情绪里陷入泪水的湖泊，淹溺自我。

而洛里安从水中捞起弟弟，用坚硬的盔甲防护一切伤害。可是盔甲无法阻止绝望的苦水涌进弟弟的喉管，堵塞通道至无法呼吸。于是洛里安拭去弟弟脸颊上的泪痕，用温柔的吻为他渡气。

洛斯里克得到这个吻，仿如搁浅的一尾小鱼重获清泉。他平稳呼吸，道出父辈的阴谋，从泪湖引流一条枯涸而被黑暗人性填塞的溪流。

洛里安抚摸弟弟的脸颊，沉默交换彼此的不安。不只弟弟察觉到异样，近期洛里安感觉到父王颇为频繁的关心爱护，将此异样询问忠诚的骑士却没有得到答案。或许父王是因长子在征战中被混沌之火灼烧而产生了愧疚与怜悯，从而决心弥补父子亲情。直到庭院的那位老骑士说出秘密之前，洛里安一直是这么以为的。

年逾花甲的老骑士顶着一头枯暗的白发，和一双已失明的混浊眼睛，对讷言本分的王子说，永久关闭的庭院里，曾一直囚禁着洛城王妃。他自少年时便看守王妃，至今已风烛残年，而王妃也不知所踪，离奇消失。在哭泣和思念两个儿子之际，王妃请求善良的骑士将实情告知两位王子，或能免去王子的无妄之灾。

洛里安这才知道，人不只有威严冷漠的父亲，还应该有挂牵孩子，温柔慈祥的母亲。

王妃于骑士犹如黑暗中唯一的明灯，而老迈的骑士不过是守夜人，他只知道这盏灯之存在，却无从讲述王室的继承制度，遑论小王子的用途。就算如此，洛里安凭借仅有的信息还是猜出父王突如其来的善意是源于对这具身体的安排，他可能就快要被使用了。寡言的长子一味沉默下去，仿佛将自身埋入漆黑的深渊，再不思考是与非，对与错，贪婪与挣扎。

他本是这样想的，然而，洛斯里克自述的命运却深深将他刺痛。这一刻，所有沉重负担和王子的责任都无关紧要，他已决心不再拥护并听从父王，为了他唯一的、亲爱的、珍贵的弟弟洛斯里克，他愿付出一切代价。

洛斯里克低声吟唱，双手捧出一束术法的幽暗光芒。洛里安伸手包裹弟弟娇小的手掌，将温暖传递给弟弟，洛斯里克小小的手在兄长的呵护下微微颤抖。洛里安摘下头冠，洛斯里克也摘下兜帽，他们对坐着低垂头，以额相抵，银发纠缠，仿佛在虔诚祷告。或许这种异端术法的确是向邪神祈祷的低喃之语，而神灵听到他们求生的哀求，终于降下神迹，将那幽暗光芒覆满二人周身。

他们的灵魂合二为一了，一如最初结生于母体时的状态。再无人能将他们分开，再无人能施诡计戕害他们的身躯或灵魂。欧斯罗艾斯如果试图将洛斯里克投入初始火炉，大王子的分享的魂与肉也会陷入烧灼而饲火，国王失去赖以延续永生的子嗣；欧斯罗艾斯也无法占据洛里安的身体，否则两位王子的唯一灵魂被灭除，他便失去了他的孩子，他培养多年的柴薪。

他们分享灵魂，同时也分享灵魂所承担的诅咒。小王子的羸弱状态立刻好转，可兄长却开始战栗，双手下意识掐住自己的脖颈。洛斯里克惊慌失措，连声询问哥哥，得到的只是用喉咙和息肉挤出的低沉而沙哑的叫声，就像洛里安以前为他描述的城外野兽的疯狂呼喊。

洛里安失去了声音。

他那魁梧的身躯轰然倒地，双腿痉挛而抽搐。洛斯里克慌乱地帮他按捏小腿，但洛里安已经没有任何感觉，他此时甚至无法表述自己的痛苦。曾经深入敌营、所向披靡的洛城长王子，连说话和站立也做不到了。

洛斯里克尖叫着啜泣，他把兄长的头挪到自己跪坐的腿上，眼泪滴落在洛里安的眼睑和脸庞，看起来像他们都在哭泣。洛里安没有哭，他伸手擦去弟弟的眼泪，可这一举动使得洛斯里克哭得更大声了。

洛里安并不悲痛，他甚至庆幸于灾厄的降临。这具满是缺陷的身体已经失去资格，被父王夺取利用的资格。这是他一生中第一次悖逆君父，他从未想过，保护亲人的抗争会给他如此大的幸福感。他只希望洛斯里克不要再哭了，他们应该快乐地庆祝。当他的健康与强韧分享给弟弟，或许弟弟可以脱下这身无趣的祈祷长袍，穿任何他自己想穿的衣饰。

洛斯里克的放声大哭惊动了仆役，最终消息传到欧斯罗艾斯的耳朵里。君主震怒而癫狂，将洛里安与洛斯里克关入地牢，又一反威严常态，在狂暴后陷入无尽的颓唐。他无法理解，大儿子为什么拥有了背叛的意志，小儿子又从何得知忤逆的方法。他千百年以来的计划就要在此夕终结，他开始害怕深渊与末世，害怕死亡对神的审判，并憎恨着自己那两个已被下狱的儿子。

王庭弥漫开一股绝望的死气，欧斯罗艾斯失去所有信仰，直到一名大书库的贤者进言。他阅读白龙希斯的笔记，得知一个隐秘的故事，那便是神裔兄弟之间的交媾可以诞下超越所有力量的强大后代(1*)。藉此，欧斯罗艾斯可以获得新的柴薪和王位传承人，或许儿子洛斯里克能替代他的母亲，成为新任“重生之母”。

没有人清楚古早之时亚诺尔隆德宫闱丑闻的细节。疯狂的国王也没有意识到条件，他迅速把王子们从牢中提出，生搬硬套地命令他们媾乱，生产强大的子嗣供他转生和祭祀初火。

此时两位王子刚刚从牢狱回到王庭，尚顶着枯暗毛燥的白色长发，身上依然是下狱时的那套衣服，只是脏污得看不出原本颜色。他们被迫跪在君主脚下，洛里安用力挥舞双臂，手腕的铁链啷当作响，代替他想说却说不出的愤怒言语。

他们震惊于父王丧尽天良与人伦，拒绝执行荒谬的王命，无论欧斯罗艾斯如何威逼利诱都不屈从。洛里安和洛斯里克不愿用肮脏的交易玷污与彼此的情感，所以他们宁愿永远保持洁净的处子之身。他们也不愿意再度臣服，成就欧斯罗艾斯的计划。

“我威严的君主，办法总比困难多。”弄臣面带谄媚笑容向欧斯罗艾斯进言，将洛城推向万劫不复的无火深渊。

（下）

愤怒无法阻止悲剧的降生，只会使悲剧更为荒诞。当他们从重获的洁净和无法消弥的疲惫中再度醒来时，发现二人并肩在一张巨大而柔软的床上，双手被绞紧在背后。

无数粗糙的手掌来回抚弄洛斯里克的身体，脱下的衣袍被脚尖无意勾住，和床单一起打皱在床上狼狈翻滚。手被缚在身后，他只能眼睁睁看着诸多骑士扶他的肩膀，抬起他的脚，揉弄他的胸膛和肚子，捏他的屁股。他们各玩各的，互不干扰，同在两个王子身上寻到乐趣。

洛斯里克视线里的洛里安完全被骑士挡住，且没有任何声音——即使洛里安想呼喊，现在也喊不出任何话语或名字。弟弟却哭喊哥哥的名字，将渺茫希望寄托于英武的兄长，他能否像击溃恶魔一般击退这些忤逆犯上的骑士？

骑士用舌头堵住王子的嘴，使他无法呼唤心中的人，哪怕那人近在咫尺。哽咽的洛斯里克被迫和骑士的舌头纠缠，差点厌恶到窒息。口腔被填满的感觉令他恐惧，更恶心的是有人嘬吸他的耳垂和乳头，而他居然感到兴奋。他的心下移到胃里，在那里跳动不已，那么的明显以至于骑士贴在他肚皮上的手都跟着搏动。

空气正在变稀薄，洛斯里克的头发被揪扯凌乱，大开的双腿之间挤进无数骑士。他们在王子的大腿内侧烙下虔诚的吻痕，用舌尖的唾液为小王子二度洗礼。

没有人理会洛斯里克半勃的性器，那已是毫无所谓的器官，勉勉强强往外滴几滴水。他们真诚舔弄王子粉嫩小巧的后穴，在翕张的间隙里指奸洛斯里克，给他以痛苦和隐晦的兴奋。骑士无意间戳碰某处时洛斯里克颤抖着高潮，稀薄的精液从下腹流开，滴落在床湿冷一片而无人注意。

无情又无理的骑士正怀着赤诚的心造反，对神裔王室肆意侵犯。他们压制王子的手脚，迫使王子像犬马一样跪趴。曾经尊贵的上位者在骑士手里好似脆弱易碎的蝴蝶，被欣赏，被玩弄，却无力抵抗。洛斯里克手腕的绳索被解开，以便骑士抓着他的手腕进入他。

他被调转方向，终于看到兄长洛里安。洛斯里克被肏得低下头，一睁眼就看到洛里安倒着的脸。哥哥躺在床上，烫红的脸上有弟弟滴落的口水。洛斯里克不是故意的。

两个骑士在帮洛里安口交，从两侧来回舔吸柱身，还有两人侍奉他的胸膛。洛斯里克无法忽视兄长的阴茎，比现在他吃进去的那根还要粗和长，尽管他觉得现在这根已经是他身体接受的极限，带来无尽痛苦和折磨。

他还没到精神错乱的程度，却在想象如果换哥哥的性器进入的感觉。也许会因尺寸而更痛苦，也许会更温柔，因为如果排一个伤害他的名单，洛里安永远是最后一名。

僭越的骑士快速挺动，在猛烈的攻势下洛斯里克只能投降。他胡乱喊着洛里安的名字，看到王兄弹动胀大的性器，和溢出嘴角的唾液。

他们在啜泣声与泪水中接吻。他们挨得那样近，正好唇对着唇，只需要洛斯里克再低下去一些，或洛里安扬起身，如摘取美丽的刺金蔷薇一般感受统一灵魂控制下两具躯体的相偎。房间里其他所有人都像不存在似的，两位王子只能感知到彼此。

洛里安开始痉挛，骑士们突然离开小王子，粗暴而急切地将他翻转，一阵天旋地转之后洛斯里克发现他们在强迫洛里安进入他。很快速地，众多骑士推搡着大王子，牵着他的阴茎引导向其弟的穴口。

没有人有拒绝的权力，没有人有抵抗的能力。洛里安的性器插进洛斯里克体内，只须臾间便涌出一股股热流，不间断冲刷内壁直至深处，却反而带来悖徳的灾厄和快感。

他们终于恪守王命，忠于自己的使命。其后一周内，每一天都是这样度过，直到第七天众骑士觐见王子，发现他们已经食髓知味，搂抱交合。他们彻底放弃了心中的伦理道德。

混乱的日子像淡绿色的橄榄油，又像洛斯里克腿间的粘腻细流，淌得又慢又淫荡。一切都顺利，欧斯罗艾斯满意中带着期许。

然而过了两月，全然不见洛斯里克有孕，君主急躁起来，可笑的仿佛是一个焦急等待孙辈诞生的爷爷，只有他的王子们知道父亲绝非良善。

君主赋予特权，他的孩子可以在王宫内任意地方做爱。于是，没有一个下人不曾在办差路上撞破好事，诚惶诚恐哆嗦着退下，也没有一个人忍得住不谈起这王族丑事。他们不顾身份的模样就像动物，有人这样评价，如果动物也能在露台，在龛室，在沿廊占有彼此，他们只差在威严的大殿交合了。

即使如此，洛斯里克纤瘦而平坦的腹部仍不见任何动静。半年过去了，欧斯罗艾斯的计划还停留在原地，他变得不止暴躁，而且狐疑。他斩杀当时进言的佞臣，流放那批参与王子床笫之事的洛城骑士，可一切于事无补。

终于有一天，他不得不承认兄弟相奸的方法无望。他亲自进入大书库，翻阅白龙的笔记，把王子们抛诸脑后。辛苦钻研后，他终于读懂伟大而睿智的希斯留给他另一条道路——龙化。

当他研制出人之脓后，癫狂的国王第一时间想到自己的两个儿子。忤逆狂悖的王子再度收监下狱，未经律令却被父王施以私刑。欧斯罗艾斯把他们投入脓池，冷眼看他们挣扎哭嚎。这大概是他们身为神裔的最后价值——替父亲试验人之脓的效果。或许人之脓能帮助他们在龙化的过程中彻底分裂成两个灵魂，使洛斯里克康健，使洛里安复原，然后为欧斯罗艾斯所用。

粘稠恶臭的人之脓像乌黑的怪物缠住王子的身体，从嘴巴，耳朵，鼻子甚至下体深入王子体内，把他们二人从上到下填满鼓胀。洛里安瘫痪无感觉的双腿在剧烈痉挛，不是因为肌肉，而是因为那些已经游走在血管间的脓水。他胃里泛起猛一阵恶心，或许人之脓已经伸进他的脏器之中。他勉强扭头看去，洛斯里克已经站立不住，但凭黏液牵引，意识虚无如一具轻飘飘的躯壳。

王子们的皮肤被严重腐蚀，除了一道道被纠缠而留下痕迹所形成的褶皱，他们的皮肤开始皲裂，像破碎的白瓷片往下掉落，碎块和渣粉被黑色怪物吞没。洛里安想嘶喊出痛楚，想唤醒弟弟，想控诉父王种种恶行，可他做不到，人之脓只赋予他痛苦，没有丝毫身体的改善或修复。

试验宣告失败。

但结果远不止两位王子所受折磨。人之脓逸出王宫，蔓延并占据整个洛斯里克都城。被侵蚀的平民纷纷变异，一时间王城乌烟瘴气，人心惶惶。

也是从那时起，王室声望开始下降，人们称呼欧斯罗艾斯妖王，可悲可笑地怀念以往历届“贤明有德的君王”。起初，他们希望有一个能像先王一样英明的能人现世，还洛城以太平，又如何去相信那则天方夜谭，说历任国王皆是同一人，皆是眼前这个荒诞的妖王？

欧斯罗艾斯没有时间了，他以身试验，在某一个漆黑无月的夜晚长出翅膀和龙角，皮肤变异成浅蓝色，包裹在一层黏液中。

他失败了吗？他已失去人的躯干四肢，介于人形和龙形之间。

他成功了吗？还有太多龙的特质他没能进化，他看起来像一只新生的无鳞白龙，像希斯的后裔，浑身充满黏滑的体液。他不可能在这种状态下永生。

但有一点他已和古龙无异。他退化了性别，或说是拥有了更多的性别。他在羽化的诡异梦中感知新生命出现，孕育了一个新生后裔。他把孩子命名为欧赛洛特，幼子一如他怪异可怖，有一条细嫩的短尾。他十分顺从欧斯罗艾斯，不需哺乳，从不哭闹，也不反抗——他还太小。不过和他的两个兄长相比，幺子因其温顺而成为欧斯罗艾斯心中完美的王位继承者。

但洛斯里克不甘于命，他在学者的怂恿下与洛里安密谋，洛城的太阳将要就此落下，永夜已经踩进洛城外围的城防工事，像深渊一样将一切鲸吞，很快就包括被囚禁在庭院的癫狂的老国王。二位王子面对幽暗无计可施，因为苟延残喘从不是他们的选择之一。他们拒绝传火，同样拒绝臣民朝觐，宁愿篝火就此熄灭，万物陷入无尽漆黑，人性在末世中点点泯灭。

具神性的小王子洛斯里克说，终结才是真正的开始。大书库是他们宿命的终点，也是他们长相厮守的起点。他们逃避一切俗世纷扰，灵与肉永远合为一体。

他们说，是他们抛弃一切。而一切也抛弃了他们。

所有人都不知道死亡与明天的太阳哪一个先到来，甚至不确定明天是否还有衰弱的太阳在天际做最后挣扎。于是失去君主的人民在四骑士的铁蹄之下开始狂欢和犯罪，踢翻餐桌，踏灭篝火，做一切曾幻想的事，随心所欲而不受刑律约束。

他们被抛弃，也同样抛弃了一切。

【FIN】

(1*)即前篇【双神子】血缘诅咒-Ⅰ的内容。

%我真的认为魂三指的就是无限回交耶，太阳王女=洛城王妃=罗莎莉亚：  
1.洛城王妃神秘的原因  
2.葛温艾薇雅“为妻为母”的描述  
3.罗莎莉亚“被她的第一个孩子割掉舌头”的描述  
4.罗莎莉亚“重生之母”的称号  
5.太阳王女的结局


End file.
